Η Εξαφάνηση του Κλάους
by Santana Mikaelson
Summary: Όταν ο Κλαους εξαφανιζεται,ο Στεφαν τρελενεται και επισκεφεται την κολλητη του,την Καρολαιν.Ενα γραμμα ειναι ικανο να ξεκινησει ενα κυνηγητο.Ενας καινουριος ερωτας για τον Στεφαν απειλει την ιδανικη του σχεση με τον Κλαους.Και τι κανουν για αυτο οι ηρωες μας?Τραγουδανε.Μια κομωδια με αρκετα τραγουδια και δραμα.Τα κυρια Ships:Klefan,Klaroline,Stelijah,Delena
1. Chapter 1

Η Κάρολαιν τρέχει να ανοίξει την πόρτα καθώς δυνατά χτυπήματα κοντεύουν να γκρεμίσουν το σπίτι της. Τα χτυπήματα συνεχίζουν χωρίς σταμάτημα ακόμα και όταν η Κάρολαιν φωνάζει ότι έρχεται. Ανοίγει την πόρτα και βλέπει έναν Στέφαν ,αναμαλλιασμένο, με δάκρυα στα μάτια και ένα γράμμα στο χέρι του. Τα μάτια του περιτριγυρίζουν κάτι πελώριοι μαύροι κύκλοι. Ο Στέφαν τρέχει καταπάνω της και τα δυο του χέρια σφίγγουν στην αγκαλιά του την Κάρολαιν. Κάνει σαν μικρό παιδί σκέφτεται η Κάρολαιν. «Στέφαν τι έγινε? Είσαι καλά?»Χαζή ερώτηση προφανώς αφού μόνο καλά δεν δείχνει .Είχε να τον δει έτσι από την φορά που τον έστησε ο Κλάους. «Έγινε κάτι με τον Κλάους , τσακωθήκατε?»Ο Στεφαν παίρνει ένα χαρτομάντιλο που είναι ακουμπισμένο πάνω στο καινούριο τραπεζάκι της Κάρολαιν δίπλα στην πόρτα της. «Φιλενάδα ,χθες ήτανε Τρίτη σωστά? Η μέρα που εγώ μένω με τον Κλάουσι μας. Έτσι είχαμε συμφωνήσει αν θυμάσαι:Δευτέρα ,Τετάρτη και Πέμπτη θα τον έχεις εσύ τις υπόλοιπες εγώ. Αλλά το να πηγαίνει με άλλη εκτός από σένα η με άλλο εκτός από μένα και να έχουν και μωρό μαζί δεν το ανέχομαι, απλά δεν μπορώ!»Η Κάρολαιν απορημένη και μπερδεμένη με τα λόγια του Στεφαν αποφασίζει να φερθεί ευγενικά και του λέει να ξανάπανε μαζί σπίτι του μπας και έχει γυρίσει ο Κλάους. Ο Στεφαν κουνά καταφατικά το κεφάλι του και συμφωνεί με την πρόταση που του έκανε η Κάρολαιν. «Δε σου πα Στεφανούκο μου !Η μαμά μου έχει κάνει τα καταπληκτικά λαζάνια της παρηγοριάς .Να της πω να τα βάλει σε ένα ταπερακι για τον δρόμο? Θες?» Ο Στεφαν συνουφριονεται και αφήνει την Κάρολαιν να πάρει το ταπερ. Γιατί μόνο ένα πιάτο λαζάνια της μαμάς της μπορεί να τον γιατρέψει αυτή τη στιγμή. Η Κάρολαιν του δίνει το ταπερ και με τοποθετεί τα δυο δάχτυλα της γύρω από τα χείλια του Στεφαν δημιουργώντας ένα χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του. «Ορίστε! Κάθεσαι και στεναχωριέσαι χαζούλη μου. Έλα, πίστεψε με θα τον βρούμε. Πάμε σπίτι σου για να μιλήσουμε πιο άνετα. Άντε και επειδή δεν είσαι πολύ καλά θα οδηγήσω εγώ για σένα και θα σε αφήσω να διαλέξεις τραγούδια εντάξει?»Ο Στεφαν χαμογελάει με το τελευταίο και ακολουθεί την Κάρολαιν στο αυτοκίνητο της. «Γεια σου Τάιλερ!»,χαίρεται το σκυλάκι δεμένο στο σπιτάκι του σκύλου έξω από το σπίτι της Κάρολαιν. «Έλα ,έλα αγόρι μου πάρε ένα μπισκοτάκι. Μπράβο το παιδί το…το…»Τι να πω τώρα αφού ούτε όμορφο μήτε και έξυπνο είναι, σκέφτεται ο Στεφαν. Τελικά αποφασίζει να μη δώσει σημασία στο κοπρόσκυλο που υιοθέτησε η κολλητή του πρόσφατα. Μπαίνουν στο αυτοκίνητο όπου η μυρωδιά του καινούριου αποσμητικού της Κάρολαιν ξεχύνεται παντού. Ο Στέφαν κάθεται στη θέση του συνοδηγού και η Κάρολαιν βάζει το κλειδί στη μίζα. Ο Στεφαν απλώνει το χέρι του προς το ραδιόφωνο του αυτοκίνητου. Σταματά όταν ένα άκουσμα του φέρνει ένα δάκρυ. Η φωνή της Άντζελας στη διαπασών κάνει την Κάρολαιν να αναρωτηθεί ποιο είναι αυτό το τραγούδι και γιατί φέρνει τόση λύπη στο Στέφαν ?Όταν το τραγούδι μπαίνει στο ρεφρέν καταλαβαίνει:

Οι χωρισμένοι δε γιορτάζουνε ποτέ  
μη λες πως δε το ξέρεις  
γι' αυτό λουλούδια και ευχές  
δε θέλω να μου φέρεις

Ο Στέφαν έχει πλέον πλαντάξει στο κλάμα. Εφόσον έχουν ήδη φτάσει στον προορισμό τους η Κάρολαιν κλείνει το ραδιόφωνο και προσπαθεί να ηρεμίσει τον Στέφαν. Βγάζει από τη τσάντα της ένα καθρεπτάκι. «Κοίτα! Κοίτα πως έγινες! Σταματά να κλαψουρίζεις και έλα να τον βρούμε και να μου πεις ακριβώς τι έγινε. Πρώτα όμως πρέπει να σε φτιάξουμε» Η Κάρολαιν ξαναψάχνει μέσα στην τσάντα της και βγάζει το μεικ-απ της. Βάζει Κονσιλερ στους μαύρους κύκλους του και μετά με τη βοήθεια του μεικ-απ καλύπτει κάθε σημάδι που φανέρωνε πριν την κλάψα και την κούραση του καλύτερου της φίλου. Ανοίγει για μια ακόμη φορά το καθρεπτάκι και το βάζει μπροστά στο Στέφαν. «Είδες πόσο όμορφος είσαι όταν δεν κλαις? Δεν θες να σε βλέπουν απεριποίητο. Ειδικά ο Κλάους. Πάμε μέσα!» Βάζει τα πράγματα της μέσα στη τσάντα της και μαζί με τον Στέφαν βγαίνουν έξω από το αυτοκίνητο της. Διασχίζουν την απόσταση που τους χωρίζει από τη πόρτα. Μπαίνουν μέσα και ως προς μεγάλη τους απογοήτευση ο Κλάους δεν είναι μέσα. Προχωρούν προς το σαλόνι για να μιλήσουν αλλά βλέπουν τον Ντείμον και την Ελένα ξαπλωμένους στον καναπέ να φιλιούνται. Από τότε που η Ελένα ξανάνοιξε την ανθρωπότητα τους είναι αδύνατο να τους χωρίσει κανείς. Όλη την ώρα είναι μαζί. «Πάω πάνω να βάλω κάτι πιο πρόχειρο και θα έρθω για να μιλήσουμε. Βαλε κάτι να πιεις άμα θες, εντάξει Καρ ?»Ο Στέφαν απομακρύνεται αφήνοντας την Κάρολαιν μόνη στο σαλόνι με το «Ζευγαράκι της Αγίας Παρασκευής» όπως τους αποκαλούν κοροϊδευτικά ο Στέφαν και η Κάρολαιν .Η Κάρολαιν προσπαθεί να ανοίξει κουβέντα λέγοντας για το ποσό ωραία μέρα είναι σήμερα αλλά δεν της δίνουν σημασία. Η Κάρολαιν αφότου περάσουν 2 λεπτά αποφασίζει να ξαναπροσπαθήσει αυτή τη φορά με θέμα την μόλυνση του περιβάλλοντος. «Αυτή δε θα μας αφήσει ήσυχους μου φαίνεται. Καλύτερα να ανέβουμε επάνω» λέει χαμογελώντας πονηρά στον Ντείμον μη νοιάζοντας για την κολλητή της που βρίσκεται ακριβώς δίπλα της. Ο Ντείμον σηκώνεται από τον καναπέ και προσφέρει το χέρι του στην Ελένα για να τη βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί. Η Ελένα αρνείται και προσπαθεί να σηκωθεί μόνη της. Με το που κάνει το πρώτο βήμα σωριάζεται στο πάτωμα γελώντας. Πρέπει να είναι μεθυσμένη σκέφτεται η Κάρολαιν. «Μάλλον δεν έπρεπε να φορέσω τα δεκαπεντάποντα σήμερα» λέει και ξαναγελάει η Ελένα προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί. Αφότου σηκωθεί βγάζει το ένα παπούτσι και το πετά στον αέρα .Ακούγεται ένα μπαμ και όταν η Ελένα κοιτά το σπασμένο παράθυρο ξαναγελάει για μια ακόμα φορά. Βγάζει και πετάει και το άλλο το οποίο πέφτει πάνω στο Στέφαν, ο οποίος κατέβαινε τις σκάλες μα τώρα τις κουτρουβαλίζει. Σαν να μη συνέβαινε τίποτα ο Ντείμον και η Ελένα αρχίζουν να φιλιούνται ανεβαίνοντας με vamp speed τις σκάλες ποδοπατώντας τον Στέφαν. Η Κάρολαιν σπεύδει να βοηθήσει τον Στέφαν. «Είμαι καλά αλήθεια»

Οι δυο τους πηγαίνουν και κάθονται στο σαλονάκι της βιβλιοθήκης με ένα ποτό στο χέρι και οι δυο τους. Ο Στέφαν αρχίζει να εξιστορεί τη χθεσινοβραδινή ιστορία του. «Μόλις είχα γυρίσει από τα μαγαζιά. Πήρα κάτι δαντελωτά εσώρουχα για τη βράδια μου με τον Κλάους. Ήταν η επέτειος μας! Χάλασα 160$ και ούτε καν εμφανίστηκε. Τέλος πάντων. Γύρισα σπίτι ενθουσιασμένος. Μαγείρεψα το αγαπημένο του φαγητό και έκανα ατμόσφαιρα .Μέχρι και τα πιτσουνάκια κατάφερα να διώξω. Περίμενα 2 ώρες μα ούτε φωνή ούτε ακρόαση της αγάπης μου. Ώσπου ξαφνικά ακούω το κουδούνι της πόρτας. Το πρόσωπο μου φωτίζεται αλλά όταν ανοίγω την πόρτα και δεν είναι απολύτως κανείς έξω απογοητεύομαι. Κοιτώ κάτω και βλέπω ένα γράμμα με το όνομα μου γραμμένο πάνω. Το σηκώνω και μπαίνω μέσα. Κάθομαι στο τραπέζι και ανοίγω το φάκελο:

Στεφανούκο μου,

σε ευχαριστώ για πέντε χρόνια απόλυτης ευτυΧιας .Ήθελα να σου πω ότι δεν μπορώ να μΕινω μαζί σου άλλο. Βρήκα την αδερφή ψυχή μου στο πρόσωπο μΙας πανέμορφης κοπέλας της οποίας το όνομα δεν μπορώ να αποκαΛυψω. Θα έχουμε και μωρό σε 9 μήνες

ΑντΙο

με

Αγάπη Κλάους

Αρχίζω να κλαίω χωρίς σταματημό. Ως που πήρα αρκετό θάρρος για να σε επισκεφτώ. Τη συνεχεία την ξέρεις.»


	2. Chapter 2

Δάκρυα αρχίζουν να κυλάνε στο πρόσωπο του Στέφαν. Η Κάρολαιν είναι σοκαρισμένη φανερά. «Δώσε μου αυτό το γράμμα» διατάζει η Κάρολαιν τον Στέφαν. Ο Στέφαν το δίνει στην Κάρολαιν η οποία το κοιτάζει εξεταστικά. «Κάτι δεν πάει καλά.(συνεχίζει να κοιτάζει το μήνυμα ώσπου) Το βρήκα! Παρατήρησες ότι κάποιες λέξεις έχουν κεφαλαία γράμματα εκεί που δεν πρέπει? Θα γράψω τα γράμματα, Χ-Ε-Ι-Λ-Ι. Χέιλι! Οχ όχι! Ο Κλάουσι μας χρειάζεται!» Ο Στέφαν πανικοβάλλεται «Ιιιιιιι! Το μωρό μας μας χρειάζεται! Ερχόμαστε Κλάουσι!»Ο Στέφαν τρέχει προς την πόρτα όμως η Κάρολαιν τον σταματά. «Έτσι θα βγεις?»Ο Στέφαν φοράει ένα κορμάκι σαν αυτό της Beyonce στο Single Ladies. «Γιατί δεν είμαι πανέμορφη ?Ο Κλάουσι μου το πήρε στην περσινή μας επέτειο. Είχαμε πάει σε ένα σκυλάδικο για να ακούσουμε Θέλξη και τσουπ μου το δίνει. Είναι πολύ άνετο και να μου το θυμηθείς όλοι στο μέλλον θα φοράνε τέτοια κορμάκια.» «Ότι πεις όμως δεν μπορούμε να εμφανιστούμε έτσι. Τουλάχιστον βαλε κάτι πιο κόσμιο. Αλλιώς δεν φεύγουμε.»Ο Στέφαν αναστενάζει αλλά τελικά αποφασίζει να κάνει αυτό που του 'πε. Με βαριά βήματα ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες κοιτώντας το κάτω. Ξαφνικά πέφτει πάνω στην Ελένα η οποία φοράει μόνο τα εσώρουχα της και ένα πουκάμισο του αδερφού του. «Συγνώμη Ελ…Για μισό λεπτό αυτά είναι τα δικά μου εσώρουχα! Τα πήρα χτες για την επέτειο μου με τον Κλάους. Δώστα πίσω κλέφτρα!» Η Ελένα αρχίζει να τρέχει μακριά από το Στέφαν που έχει ήδη αρχίσει να την κυνηγάει. Η Κάρολαιν αντιλαμβάνεται ότι κάτι δεν πάει καλά, για αυτό το λόγο ανεβαίνει γρήγορα τις σκάλες. Η Ελένα μπουκάρει στο δωμάτιο της και κλείνει την πόρτα στα μούτρα του Στέφαν. Ο Ντείμον βγαίνει από το μπάνιο τους. «Γιατί δεν μου πες ότι τα εσώρουχα αυτά είναι του Στέφαν? Τώρα με κυνηγάει και τα θέλει πίσω!» «Ουπς. Συγνώμη νόμιζα ότι το ανέφερα. Έλα, ντύσου για να του τα επιστρέψεις πίσω. Αν και δεν νομίζω να τα θέλει πια.» Η Ελένα γνέφει καταφατικά. Έξω από το δωμάτιο ο Στέφαν αρχίζει να κλαψουρίζει .Η Κάρολαιν τον πλησιάζει. «Τι έγινε? Άκουσα φωνές.» Ο Στέφαν αγκαλιάζει για μια ακόμη φορά την κολλητή του. «Η Ελένα μου έκλεψε τα εσώρουχα! Αυτά που πήρα για την επέτειο μου με τον Κλάους!» Η Κάρολαιν δεν κρατιέται και ξεκαρδίστηκε σε γέλια «Συγνώμη ,αλλά πρέπει να ρωτήσω. Φοράς το ίδιο νούμερο με την Ελένα?» Ο Στέφαν άπαντα «Έκλεισα εισιτήρια για Μύκονο με τον Κλάους μου για το καλοκαίρι. Έπρεπε να αδυνατίσω, γι αυτό τον λόγο τρώω τώρα τελευταία πολλά λαχανικά.» Η Κάρολαιν αναστενάζει «Καλά. Όμως κάθε λεπτό που ξοδεύουμε περιμένοντας τους να βγουν καθυστερούμε στο να βρούμε τον Κλάους. Κινδυνεύει σου υπενθυμίζω καθώς η Χέιλι είναι σατανική και ηλίθια ο χειρότερος συνδυασμός δηλαδή.» Ο Στέφαν τελικά αποφασίζει να μην σπαταλήσει άλλο χρόνο και πηγαίνει στο δωμάτιο του για να αλλάξει. Μετά από πέντε λεπτά βγαίνει έξω όπου τον περιμένει η Ελένα. «Συγνώμη για πριν. Ορίστε» λέει και του παραδίδει τα εσώρουχα. «Κράτα τα. Δεν τα θέλω πια. Θα πάρω καινούρια όταν βρω τον Κλάουσι.» Η Ελένα πηγαίνει πάλι μέσα και ο Στέφαν κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες βρίσκοντας την Κάρολαιν να τον περιμένει έτοιμη στην εξώπορτα. «Πάμε?» Ο Στέφαν γνέφει και ακολουθεί την Κάρολαιν στο αυτοκίνητο της. «Από πού να αρχίσουμε?» Η Κάρολαιν σκέφτεται για λίγο και τελικά θυμάται κάτι που είχε πει ο Ντείμον. «Έχω μια ιδέα για το που μπορεί να είναι. Θυμάμαι κάτι που είχε πει ο Ντείμον. Για τα κατασχεμένα σπίτια. Λογικά η Χέιλι θα μένει σε ένα από αυτά»ο Στέφαν της κόβει τη φορά «Ο Ντείμον το πε αυτό σχετικά με τους βρυκόλακες. Η Χέιλι δεν είναι βρυκόλακας» «Η Χέιλι μπορεί να μην είναι βρυκόλακας αλλά όπως ανέφερα και πριν είναι ηλίθια. Δεν χάνουμε τίποτα να προσπαθήσουμε.» Ο Στέφαν χωρίς να θέλει να εναντιωθεί στην Κάρολαιν για μια ακόμη φορά αποφασίζει να της κάνει την χάρη και να ψάξουν στα κατασχεμένα σπίτια. Αρχίζουν από ένα σπίτι μερικά χιλιόμετρα παρακάτω. Μπαίνουν μέσα μα το μόνο που βρίσκουν είναι σκόνη και ένα ψόφιο ποντίκι. Απογοητευμένοι μπαίνουν πάλι στο αυτοκίνητο και συνεχιζουν. Μπαίνουν σε καμία δεκαριά σπίτια μα ούτε φωνή ούτε ακρόαση του Κλάους. Μπαίνουν σε ένα πανέμορφο σπίτι που το περιτριγυρίζουν κόκκινες και κίτρινες τουλίπες. Μέσα είναι διακοσμημένο με πίνακες που απεικονίζουν νεκρή φύση .Τα έπιπλα που το κοσμίζουν είναι διαλεγμένα από κάποιον με γούστο σκέφτεται η Κάρολαιν. Για κάποιο λόγο αυτό το σπίτι την κάνει να νιώθει κάπως περίεργα. «Πάμε στο υπόγειο.» «Είναι ανώφελο. Δεν είναι εδώ.» Η Κάρολαιν δεν παραιτείτε «Έχω ένα προαίσθημα. Εμπιστεύσου με» Κατεβαίνουν τις σκάλες που οδηγούν στο υπόγειο. Εκεί υπάρχει ένα κελάρι. Ανοίγουν την πόρτα και βρίσκουν αλυσίδες και τους τοίχους γεμάτους από γρατσουνιές .Ξαφνικά με ένα γδούπο η πόρτα κλείνει αφήνοντας τους δυο φίλους κλειδωμένους σε αυτό το βρώμικο και σκοτεινό υπόγειο. «Μπα, μπα, μπα .Τι έχουμε εδώ? Οι δυο αντίζηλοι μου κλειδωμένοι σε ένα κελάρι. Την πατήσατε σαν πρωτάρηδες» λέει κοροϊδευτικά η Χέιλι που βρίσκεται έξω από το κελάρι. «Τι έκανες στον Κλάους, τσουλάκι?» λέει ο Στέφαν οργισμένος. Η Κάρολαιν κοιτάει μια εκείνη και μια τον κολλητό της. Η Χέιλι γελάει σατανικά. «Λες και κακοπερνάει. Πίστεψε με ο Κλάους είναι μαζί μου επειδή το θέλει. Βαρέθηκε εσένα και την ξανθό-ψείρα και τώρα από τι φαίνεται προτιμά κάτι πιο hot» Η Κάρολαιν εξαγριώνεται «Μη με ξαναπιάσεις στο στόμα σου πόρνη της πενταροδεκάρας!» «Κάρολαιν!» αναφωνεί ο Στέφαν έκπληκτος με αυτό που μόλις είπε η κολλητή του. «Αυτό πόνεσε. Έχω όμως άλλες δουλείες οπότε πρέπει να αποχωρήσω. Σε λίγο καιρό θα έρθει και το μπεμπέ και θα είμαι πολύ απασχολημένη. Πόνεσε αυτό ξανθό-ψείρα?» «Να είσαι σίγουρη μόλις βγω από δω μέσα θα σε ξεμαλλιάσω!» Η Χέιλι γελάει για μια ακόμη φορά «Άμα βγεις. Πάντως δεν το βλέπω σύντομα. Ελπίζω να τα περάσετε υπέροχα.» Η Χέιλι κάνει μεταβολή για να φύγει όμως ξεχνά τον τοίχο και ως αποτέλεσμα έχει να κοπανήσει το κεφάλι της. Η Κάρολαιν και ο Στέφαν ξεκαρδίζονται στα γέλια. Η Χέιλι κοκκινίζει και εξαφανίζεται όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορεί. Ο Στέφαν πλησιάζει τα κάγκελα. Κοίτα κάτω και βλέπει πως η Χέιλι έχει ξεχάσει το κλειδί πίσω από την πόρτα. «Ποια είναι η ξανθό-ψείρα τώρα?»λέει χαμογελώντας η Κάρολαιν. Χώνει το χέρι της ανάμεσα στα κάγκελα και ανοίγει την πόρτα. Οι δυο τους τρέχοντας βγαίνουν έξω.


	3. Chapter 3

Το αυτοκίνητο της Κάρολαιν δεν είναι στη θέση του. «Υπέροχα! Τώρα τι θα κάνουμε?» κοιτά τον Στέφαν περιμένοντας μια απάντηση. Το μάτι του Στέφαν αντιλαμβάνεται μια μοτοσικλέτα με δυο κράνη. Ο ιδιοκτήτης είχε ξεχάσει τα κλειδιά στη μίζα «Έχω μια ιδέα. Ακόλουθα με»Ο Στέφαν ανεβαίνει πάνω πετώντας το δεύτερο κράνος στην Κάρολαιν. «Είσαι σίγουρος για αυτό?»λέει η Κάρολαιν ανεβαίνοντας πάνω «Απολύτως. Κρατήσου γέρα. Αχ τέλεια έχει και ραδιόφωνο.» Κάνει ζάπινγκ μέχρι που βρίσκει ένα τραγούδι που του αρέσει. Ξεκινάει τη μηχανή με το τραγούδι Born to Be Wild να παίζει. Ο Στέφαν και η Κάρολαιν τραγουδάνε όσο πιο δυνατά και παράφωνα μπορούν. Μια μέλισσα πλησιάζει την Κάρολαιν μα εκείνη δεν το αντιλαμβάνεται. Η μέλισσα την τσιμπά στην μύτη κάνοντας τη μύτη της σαν μελιτζάνα. Η Κάρολαιν ουρλιάζει αποσπώντας την προσοχή του Στέφαν με αποτέλεσμα να αφαιρεθεί και να μην προσέξει την τεράστια γεμάτη λάσπη λακκούβα .Η μηχανή σταματά τόσο απότομα και ο Στέφαν πέφτει μέσα στη λάσπη. Η Κάρολαιν δεν μπορεί να βοηθήσει τον εαυτό της και ξεσπά σε υστερικά γέλια ξεχνώντας την πρησμένη μύτη της. Ο Στέφαν προσπαθεί να σηκωθεί όμως ξαναπέφτει κάνοντας το γεγονός ακόμα πιο αστείο. Η Κάρολαιν κατεβαίνει από τη μηχανή και προσφέρει το χέρι της στον φίλο της. «Έλα Πορκι. Πάμε σπίτι να αλλάξεις.» Ο Στέφαν πιάνει το χέρι της Κάρολαιν και την τραβά προς τα κάτω. Αυτή προσγειώνεται δίπλα του μέσα στη λάσπη. Αρχίζουν να ψευτό-παλεύουν στην λάσπη ώσπου μια γνωστή φυσιογνωμία εμφανίζεται μπροστά τους. «Χρειάζεστε βοήθεια?»O άντρας με το κοστούμι και τα ιταλικά παπούτσια πρόσφερε ένα μαντήλι στην ξανθιά κοπέλα που πλέον είχε γίνει καστανή από τη λάσπη που είχε κολλήσει στο πρόσωπο και στα μαλλιά της. «Ελάιζα !Τι κάνεις εδώ?»λέει η Κάρολαιν προσπαθώντας να διώξει την αμηχανία που υπήρχε. «Είχα ένα δείπνο λίγο πιο κάτω. Επαγγελματικό μη νομίζετε. Εσείς είστε το θέμα. Τι πάθατε? Πως γίνατε έτσι?» Ο Στέφαν παίρνει τον λόγο «Κουνιαδούλη μου! Δε φαντάζεσαι τι πάθαμε! Απήγαγαν τον Κλάουσι!»ο Στέφαν όρθιος πια κλαίει και πλησιάζει τον Ελάιζα. Πέφτει πάνω στον Ελάιζα ο οποίος αρχίζει να ουρλιάζει. «Ηλίθιε! !Μου κατέστρεψες το καλό μου το κουστούμι! Πως μπόρεσες? Φύγε να μην σε ξαναδώ!»Ένα δάκρυ κυλάει από το πρόσωπο του καταλήγοντας σε κλάμα. Ο Ελάιζα είναι έτοιμος να φύγει αλλά ο Στέφαν τον σταμάτα πιάνοντας τον από τον ώμο. Οι δυο άντρες αγκαλιάζονται. «Δε με θέλει!» φωνάζει ο Ελάιζα. «Ποια δε σε θέλει κουνιαδάκι?» λέει ο Στέφαν προσπαθώντας να παρηγορήσει τον Ελάιζα. «Όχι ποια Στεφ, ποιος.(ο Στέφαν τον κοίτα γεμάτος έκπληξη)Είμαι γκέι! Αυτή είναι η αλήθεια που τόσο καιρό φοβόμουν να αποκαλυψω.» Ο Στέφαν ως ο συμπονετικός φίλος που είναι προτείνει στον Ελάιζα να πάνε σπίτι του να κάτσει. «Και ο Κλάους τι θα γίνει με τον Κλάους?»η Κάρολαιν παραμένει προσηλωμένη στο να βρει τον Κλάουσι. Το βλέμμα του Στέφαν πηγαινοέρχεται μια στην Κάρολαιν και μια στον Ελάιζα. Τέλος παίρνει μια απόφαση «Λοιπόν Κάρολαιν, εσύ θα έρθεις μαζί μας και θα τσεκάρεις πληροφορίες για την Χέιλι στο ιντερνετ. Ο Ελάιζα και εγώ θα μιλήσουμε για τα ερωτικά του προβλήματα.» Η Κάρολαιν τελικά συμφωνεί. «Αυτοκίνητο έχεις μαζί σου ή όχι?» «Φυσικά και έχω. Το έχω παρκάρει ένα στενό παρακάτω. Ελάτε» Οι τρεις τους κατεβαίνουν την κατηφόρα .Φτάνουν στο αυτοκίνητο και ο Ελάιζα ανοίγει την πόρτα στην Κάρολαιν. Μπαίνουνε μέσα και φεύγουν με κατεύθυνση το σπίτι του Ελάιζα. «Πολύ ησυχία έχει. Βαλε κανένα τραγούδι» προστάζει η Κάρολαιν τον Ελάιζα. Ο Ελάιζα με την σειρά του βάζει τον αγαπημένο του σταθμό που παίζει ένα ερωτικό τραγούδι στο τέρμα. Ο Ελάιζα αρχίζει να τραγουδάει παράφωνα το ρεφρέν του τραγουδιού:

So I cry, and I pray and I beg

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
lead me lead me  
just say that you need me

Ο Στέφαν και η Κάρολαιν έκλεισαν τα αυτιά τους για να μην ακούνε το τραγούδι του. Ακουγόταν σαν γρατσούνισμα γάτας πάνω σε σχολικό πίνακα. Ξαφνικά ο Στέφαν άρχισε να ουρλιάζει στον Ελάιζα :Πρόσεχε! Αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά καθώς μια χόντρη κυρία είχε κολλήσει στο παρμπρίζ .Η παρέα έκλεισε τα μάτια της και μόλις τα άνοιξε και είδε αυτό το θέαμα συγκλονίσθηκε. Η Κάρολαιν πρότεινε να την βάλουν στο πορτμπαγκάζ. Ο Στέφαν και ο Ελάιζα πήραν την αιμόφυρτη κυρία και την στρίμωξαν στο πορτμπαγκάζ. «Δεν έχουμε χρόνο τώρα. Θα την πετάξουμε κάτω από τη γέφυρα σε λίγο μόλις ξεμπερδέψουμε με τον Ελάιζα και τον Κλάουσι.» Η κυρία εντωμεταξύ είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται αλλά δεν το πήραν είδηση και έκλεισαν με ένα δυνατό κρότο το πορτμπαγκάζ. «Για δες εδώ! Φτάσαμε κιόλας!» είπε ο Ελάιζα. Οι τρεις φίλοι μπήκανε μέσα στην έπαυλη και οι δυο άντρες κάθισαν στο σαλόνι. Η Κάρολαιν πήγε στο μπάνιο. «Λοιπόν, πες μου. Ποιος δε σε θέλει και υποφέρεις?» Ο Ελάιζα άρχισε να εξιστορεί


	4. Chapter 4

:« Όλα άρχισαν πριν από 6 μήνες. Όταν είχα έρθει να πάρω την Ελένα θυμάσαι?(Ο Στέφαν γνέφει καταφατικά)Μετά εσύ και ο αδερφός σου ο Ντείμον ήρθατε να την σώσετε. Την στιγμή που ο Ντείμον με κάρφωσε με αυτό το κοντάρι έγινε. Τότε ερωτεύτηκα για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου ,μετά την Κατερίνα.( Ο Στέφαν είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοικτό) Έμεινα στο Μύστικ Φόλς μόνο και μόνο για να τον βλέπω πιο συχνά. Μετά προσπάθησα να μείνω μακριά για αυτό τον λόγο έφυγα. Αλλά τελικά δεν τα κατάφερα. Όταν έγινε αυτό με τον φίλο σας τον Αλάρικ έπρεπε να διαφύγω. Συνάντησα την Κατερίνα ύστερα από τόσα χρόνια. Ήταν ένας καλός αντιπερισπασμός από αυτό που πραγματικά ήθελα, αυτόν που ήθελα. Όταν η Ελένα με βρήκε αποφάσισα να γυρίσω πίσω και να τον διεκδικήσω. Πριν από μια εβδομάδα έκανα την πρώτη μου κίνηση. Ήταν του Άγιου Βαλεντίνου όποτε αποφάσισα να του στείλω μια ανθοδέσμη με κάτι κατακόκκινα μυρωδάτα τριαντάφυλλα. Όμως μετά από 2 ώρες ήρθαν πίσω. Του έστειλα ένα κουτί σοκολατάκια και μου τα έστειλε πίσω άδεια με ένα σημείωμα «Σε ευχαριστώ, ήταν πεντανόστημα αλλά είμαι σε σχέση.» Το βράδυ έκανα την τελευταία προσπάθεια και πήρα μουσικούς και τους έβαλα να παίξουν το τραγούδι Call Me των Blondie. Ντύθηκα σαν την τραγουδίστρια, έβαλα μέχρι και ξανθιά περούκα. Πήγα κάτω από το παράθυρο του και άρχισα να τραγουδάω:

Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) my love  
You can call me any day or night  
Call me

Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come, I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi

Τότε όμως η Ελένα βγήκε έξω και με έλουσε με έναν κουβά γεμάτο νερό. Μετά βγήκε και ο Ντείμον και γελούσε με τα χάλια μου. Από τότε είμαι σπίτι μου και πίνω όλη την ώρα και ακούω Άντζελα. Λοιπόν?» Ο Στέφαν έχει πάθει σοκ. Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει η Κάρολαιν βγαίνει από το μπάνιο. «Λοιπόν που είναι ο υπολογιστής?» είπε η Κάρολαιν ανυπομονώντας να τελειώσουν με αυτή την υπόθεση. «Ακολουθήστε με.» είπε και τους έκανε νεύμα να κατεβούν τις σκάλες που οδηγούν στο υπόγειο. Κατέβηκαν σε ένα δωμάτιο με πολλούς υπολογιστές και πίνακες έλεγχου *όλα τελευταίας τεχνολογίας. Υπήρχε και μια ντουλάπα γεμάτη με φωτογραφίες του Ντείμον. Ο Ελάιζα έκλεισε γρήγορα την ντουλάπα όμως η Κάρολαιν το παρατήρησε. Διάλεξε να μην μιλήσει όμως δεν κατάφερε να κρύψει ένα γελάκι. Ο Στέφαν την κοίταξε με ύφος που σήμαινε βούλωσε το. Η Κάρολαιν εντυπωσιάστηκε με τα τελευταίας τεχνολογίας gadget του Ελάιζα. Ο Ελάιζα είχε προλάβει να βάλει σε λειτουργία μια μηχανή καραοκε και άρχισε να τραγουδά φάλτσα όπως πάντα ένα τραγούδι, για τον Ντείμον είπε:

Άνοιξε πέτρα να κλειστώ  
ήλιος να μη, ήλιος να μη με βλέπει  
αντί για νύφη πρέπει  
πρέπει στα μαύρα να ντυθώ

Άνοιξε πέτρα για να μπω  
χάνω τον άντρα που αγαπώ

Νύχτα κατέβα απ' τα βουνά  
νύχτα μαυροφορούσα  
ο άντρας που αγαπούσα  
τώρα για άλληνε πονά

Η Κάρολαιν είπε μόλις τελείωσε το τραγούδι κρατώντας τα αυτιά της στον Στέφαν: Θα είναι πιο δύσκολο από τι νόμιζα.O Ελάιζα κατεβαίνει από την πίστα που είχε ανέβει. «Ήσουνα υπέροχος!»λέει ο Στέφαν στον Ελάιζα. «Νομίζεις?(Χαμογελάει δειλά στον Στέφαν) Σκεφτόμουνα να πάρω μέρος στο X-Factor.» Συνεχιζουν τα χαμογελά ο ένας στον άλλον ώσπου η Κάρολαιν τους διακόπτει. «Παιδιά έχουμε και δουλειές οπότε αρκετά με το τραγούδι (η Κάρολαιν κάθεται στον υπολογιστή δίπλα της και μπαίνει στο facebook. «Σοβαρολογείς τώρα? Πιστεύεις ότι θα βρεις κάτι στο facebook για την wereslut?»ο Στέφαν αμφισβητεί την Κάρολαιν και την ιδέα της για αναζήτηση πληροφοριών στο facebook. H Κάρολαιν δεν σταματά και γράφει το όνομα της Χέιλι στην αναζήτηση. Συνεχίζει να αγνοεί τον Στέφαν και μπαίνει στη σελίδα του προφίλ της. Κατεβαίνει με το βελάκι και βλέπει μια δημοσίευση της Χέιλι πριν από 1 ώρα.


	5. Chapter 5

«Ο χρήστης Χέιλι βρισκόταν στην τοποθεσία «Εδώ» πριν από 1 ώρα.» «Είδες Στέφαν? Στο είπα ότι είναι ηλίθια. Γιατί μπορεί να είναι σατανική και να έγραψε το Εδώ για να μην καταλάβουμε που είναι αλλά έβαλε στο χαρτί που είναι το εδώ. Είναι στο παλιό κελάρι των Lockwood. Ελάιζα ευχαριστούμε αλλά πρέπει να φύγουμε.»η Κάρολαιν αρπάζει την τσάντα της και ο Ελάιζα πάει να φέρει ένα παλτό για τον Στέφαν που δεν είχε προλάβει να καθαριστεί. Ο Στέφαν παίρνει το παλτό και γνέφει στον Ελάιζα. «Μπορούμε να δανεισθούμε το αυτοκίνητο σου?»ο Ελάιζα μετά από παρακάλια υποκύπτει και δίνει τα κλειδιά της Mercedes του στον φίλο του. Ο Στέφαν και η Κάρολαιν βγαίνουν γρήγορα. Μπαίνουν στο αυτοκίνητο του Ελάιζα και εξαφανίζονται. Ο Ελάιζα αποφασίζει να κάνει μια τελευταία προσπάθεια και να μιλήσει ξανά στον Ντέιμον. Ανεβαίνει πάνω και πάει να κάνει ένα κρύο ντουζ για να τον βοηθήσει να σκεφτεί καθαρά. Αφού βγαίνει από το μπάνιο αρχίζει να ψάχνει για ρούχα. Βάζει ένα λευκό πουκάμισο, ένα μαύρο παντελόνι, ένα μαύρο σακάκι που του το κάνε δώρο η Κατερίνα πριν από πολύ καιρό και τα αγαπημένα του μανικετόκουμπα. Ο Ελάιζα κοιτάει το είδωλο του στον καθρέπτη. «Μπορείς να το κανείς αυτό. Είναι η τελευταία σου προσπάθεια.» λέει δυνατά στον εαυτό του. Παίρνει το στερεοφωνικό του και ένα από CD από τη συλλογή του. Καλεί ένα ταξί. Περιμένοντας το ταξί στέλνει μήνυμα στον Στέφαν ότι πάει να ξαναδοκιμάσει. Ο Στέφαν του στέλνει πίσω «Καλή Επιτυχία και κουράγιο.»Ο Ελάιζα ακούει μια κόρνα και κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες. Η Μπόνι του στέλνει μήνυμα όταν μπαίνει στο ταξί ότι εκείνη και η Ρεμπέκα θα είναι εκεί σε 5 λεπτά. Έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι του όπου είδε την Ελένα να φεύγει. Περίμενε 2 λεπτά και χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Ο Ντέιμον πήγε να ανοίξει την πόρτα. «Ελάιζα! Τι έκπληξη! Κάτσε. Πάω να σου φέρω κάτι να πιεις» είπε ο Ντέιμον. Όταν έφυγε ο Ελάιζα άνοιξε σιγά σιγά την πόρτα και μπήκαν η αδερφή του και η Μπόνι ντυμένες μαθήτριες σαν την Britney Spears. Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε και έπαθε ένα σοκ. Ο Ελάιζα τον παρακάλεσε να καθίσει. Ο Ελάιζα έκανε στην άκρη τα έπιπλα και άφησε μόνο μια καρέκλα. Πάτησε το κουμπί του στέρεο και άρχισε να τραγουδάει:

Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That somethin' wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're right out of site yeah

Show me  
How you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now  
Oh because

My loneliness  
Is killing me (and I)  
I must confess  
I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time...

Ο Ελάιζα είχε πλέον λαχανιάσει από τον χορό και το τραγούδι. Ο Ντέιμον σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και πλησίασε τον Ελάιζα. «Ελάιζα, εκτιμώ παρά πολύ ότι έκανες αλλά….ξέρεις κάτι? Θα στο τραγουδήσω.» Ο Ντέιμον παίρνει το μικρόφωνο και αρχίζει να τραγουδάει:

Αγόρι μου, καμάρι μου  
για κάνε μου τη χάρη μου  
και άρχισε να ψάχνεις για καμιά άλλη  
Γιατί ήρθε πια η ώρα για  
ν' ακούσεις κάτι που ίσως  
να σου φέρει αναστάτωση μεγάλη

Μωρό μου sorry  
μα έχω βρει καλύτερο αγόρι  
κι εδώ τελειώνει  
το δικό μας story  
καιρός λοιπόν να μ' αποχαιρετήσεις  
Μωρό μου sorry  
να συνεχίσεις κοίτα τη ζωή σου  
ανήκω αλλού  
δεν είμαι πια δική σου  
προσπάθησε να ξεκολλήσεις sorry

O Ελάιζα έβαλε τα κλάματα και βγήκε τρέχοντας από το σπίτι του Ντέιμον. Βγήκε έξω και άρχισε να τραγουδάει ενώ περπάταγε αγνοώντας την βροχή που είχε ξεσπάσει:

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Κάθισε σε ένα παγκάκι. Πήρε το τηλέφωνο του και το κοίταγε για αρκετή ώρα. Έστειλε μήνυμα στον Στέφαν: Δεν πήγε καλά. Ο Στέφαν καθόταν στο πίσω κάθισμα όταν έλαβε το μήνυμα από τον Ελάιζα. Του στείλε πίσω μήνυμα :Be strong! Η Κάρολαιν όλο περιέργεια ρώτησε τον κολλητό της :«Παίζει κάτι με τον Ελάιζα?» Ο Στέφαν ήταν έκπληκτος και αμήχανος μαζί «Με ποιον? Τον, τον Ελάιζα? Όχι ,όχι ,όχι, από πού κι ως που? Αγαπάω τον Κλάους και το να γίνει κάτι με εμένα και τον Ελάιζα θα ήταν λάθος, θα ήταν έτσι δεν είναι? Εννοώ μα φυσικά και θα ήταν» Η Κάρολαιν δε το είχε χάψει όμως «Ο,τι πεις εσύ. Εδώ είμαστε. Η Χέιλι πρέπει να είναι κάπου εδώ τριγύρω. Μην ξεχνάς ότι το κελάρι τον Lockwood είναι πολύ μεγάλο. Πρέπει να κάνουμε πολύ ησυχία. Πάρε ένα φακό» είπε η Κάρολαιν και έδωσε στον φίλο της ένα φακό. Κατέβηκαν από το αυτοκίνητο του Ελάιζα .Πρώτα ο Στέφαν και μετά η Κάρολαιν. «Να θυμάσαι, πρέπει να δράσουμε όσο το δυνατόν πιο γρήγορα» είπε η Κάρολαιν και έκανε ένα βήμα, Ακούστηκε ένα πλατς και μόνο όταν ο Στέφαν έσκασε στα γέλια κατάλαβε η Κάρολαιν τι είχε γίνει. Είχε πατήσει περιττώματα κάποιου ζώου. «Βούλωσέ το!» είπε η Κάρολαιν σπρώχνοντας τον Στέφαν. «Πήγαινε εσύ να βρεις τον Κλάους εγώ πάω να βρω κάτι να σκουπίσω το παπούτσι μου.»«Εντάξει»είπε ο Στέφαν και ξεκίνησε μόνος του για το σκοτεινό κελάρι των Lockwood. Ο Κλάους καθότανε μόνος στο σκοτεινό μπουντρούμι. Η Χέιλι τον είχε παρατήσει εκεί μόνο του, εκεί πέρα με μια στοίβα περιοδικά και βιβλία εγκυμοσύνης που έπρεπε να διαβάσει όπως του είπε η νεαρή λυκάνθρωπος. Άκουσε ένα γέλιο, ένα γνώριμο γέλιο. «Ο Στέφαν» είπε δυνατά ο Κλάους με ένα χαμόγελο να σχηματίζετε στα χείλια του.


	6. Chapter 6

«My Ripahh» είπε ξανά και αμέσως μετά άρχισε να τραγουδάει :

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
And I turn  
And I dream of what I need.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life.  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy

Ο Στέφαν κατέβαινε τα σκαλιά που τον οδηγούσαν στον Κλάους. Περπάταγε μες το σκοτάδι χωρίς να αντιληφθεί μια παγίδα από την οποία κρεμάστηκε από το δεξί του πόδι ανάποδα. Άμα φώναζε για βοήθεια, σκέφτηκε, θα τον άκουγε η Χέιλι. Περίμενε υπομονετικά, όμως δεν άργησε να ακούσει γυναικείες φωνές. Σαν τα μαλλιοτραβήγματα που προκαλούσαν κραυγές ακουγόντουσαν σκέφτηκε. Μόνο που αυτές οι φωνές δεν ήταν του οποιουδήποτε αλλά της Κάρολαιν και της Χέλι. Έξω δίπλα από το αυτοκίνητο του Ελάιζα η Κάρολαιν ,που είχε δεχτεί επίθεση από την Χέιλι, είχε βάλει κάτω την εχθρό της, η οποία προσπαθούσε να αντισταθεί όσο πιο πολύ μπορούσε. «Άμα έχεις τα κότσια (βήχας) σε προκαλώ σε μια μουσική αναμέτρηση. Η αγγελική φωνή μου θα κατατροπώσει την δικιά σου άγριο-φωνάρα.» είπε προκλητικά η Χέιλι. «Σε παρακαλώ! Θα σε κέρδιζα σε 1 λεπτό! Εγώ ήμουνα στην χορωδία για πάνω από 5 χρόνια. Επίσης έχω βγει πρώτη σε διαγωνισμό καραοκε άπειρες φορές.» είπε η Κάρολαιν προσπαθώντας να την πτοήσει. «Το λες αυτό γιατί φοβάσαι! Εγώ ξέρω και να χορεύω από τα 3 μου. Έχω χορέψει και σε…» πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει η Κάρολαιν την έκοψε «Σε καμπαρέ χόρεψες τσουλάκι?(Γέλιο)Ωραία, αύριο στο γυμναστήριο του σχολείου. Για κριτές θα καλέσω τον Ψινάκη, την Μανωλίδου και τον Αρναούτογλου. Επίσης η Πέγκυ Ζήνα μένει στο ξενοδοχείο κοντά στο σπίτι μου. Φέρε αθλητικά ρούχα και ετοιμάσου για την ήττα σου.» είπε η Κάρολαιν χαλαρώνοντας τη λαβή που είχε πάνω στον λαιμό της Χέιλι. Η Χέιλι το βαλε στα πόδια ενώ η Κάρολαιν έτρεξε να βρει τον Στέφαν. Τον βρήκε κρεμασμένο σαν νυχτερίδα να τραγουδάει το Staying Alive. 'Όταν ήρθε η Κάρολαιν ο Στέφαν κοκκίνισε αλλά η Κάρολαιν δεν το παρατήρησε μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Έλυσε το σκοινί της παγίδας και ο Στέφαν έσκασε σαν καρπούζι στο πάτωμα. «Πάμε! Πρέπει να τον σώσουμε.» Κατέβηκαν τα υπόλοιπα σκαλιά και βρήκαν την πόρτα του δωματίου που πριν από λίγη ώρα ο Κλάους βρισκόταν στην καρέκλα δεμένος ανοικτή. Πουθενά ο Κλάους. Η Κάρολαιν βρήκε ένα σημείωμα στην καρέκλα :

Σε περιμένω αύριο στην αναμέτρηση. Ετοιμάσου για την ήττα σου. Ο Κλάουσι είναι δικός μου

Με

Μίσος

Χέιλι

Η Κάρολαιν και ο Στέφαν βγήκαν από το δωμάτιο ηττημένοι, με τα κεφάλια σκυμμένα. Στον δρόμο της επιστροφής δεν μίλησαν καθόλου μόνο όταν ο Στέφαν ευχήθηκε στην Κάρολαιν καλή επιτυχία και ότι θα περάσει να την πάρει το πρωί για να πάνε μαζί. Πρόσθεσε ότι θα έπαιρνε εκείνος τους κριτές τηλέφωνο και η Κάρολαιν του είπε καληνύχτα και μπήκε μέσα στο σπίτι της. Ήτανε μόνη της. Έβγαλε τα ρούχα της και τα πέταξε στο καλάθι με τα άχρηστα. Έβαλε ένα ροζ φανελάκι και ένα παντελόνι για yoga. Κάθισε στο λαπτοπ της και κοίταγε αδιάφορα τα μηνύματα της. Κάθισε στο κρεβάτι της και κοίταζε παλιές φωτογραφίες της με τον Κλάους .Ένα δάκρυ της ξέφυγε και είπε που είσαι Κλάους? Τότε άρχισε να τραγουδάει απαλά:

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

Η Κάρολαιν ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι και έκλεισε τα μάτια της. Αποκοιμήθηκε με την φωτογραφία εκείνης και του Κλάους στην αγκαλιά της. Ο ήλιος ανέτειλε και μια αχτίδα που πέρασε πάνω από το πρόσωπο της έκανε την Κάρολαιν να ξυπνήσει. Σηκώθηκε, έπλυνε το πρόσωπο της και άνοιξε τη ντουλάπα της. Έβαλε ένα ασημί φανελάκι και μια μαύρη μπλούζα που πέφτει στους ώμους. Φόρεσε ένα τζιν σορτσάκι, μαύρες γκέτες και τα ασημί All-Star της. Ο Στέφαν την περίμενε απ' έξω. «Πολύ όμορφη είσαι σήμερα» της είπε ο Στέφαν. Τον ευχαρίστησε και ξεκίνησαν. Έφτασαν και είδαν το γυμναστήριο σαν σκηνή με πολλά άτομα στις κερκίδες. Η Ζέτα Μακρυπούλια ήταν πάνω στην σκηνή και καλωσόριζε τον κόσμο. Οι κριτές καθόντουσαν σε ένα τραπέζι απέναντι από τη σκηνή. Διάφορα κορίτσια που η Κάρολαιν αναγνώριζε από το σχολείο ήτανε πάνω στην σκηνή . «Στέφαν! Σου είπα ότι δεν θέλω πολύ κόσμο» πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την πρόταση της η Ζέτα την κάλεσε στην σκηνή την Κάρολαιν και την Χέιλι. Κάποιοι από τους ηχολήπτες τους φόρεσαν χειλόφωνα. Η Κάρολαιν πήγε στον DJ και του πε το τραγούδι. Πρώτη ξεκίνησε η Χέιλι: Ohh .. i got ya boyfriend  
. . i got ya man.  
Ohh .. i got ya boyfriend  
. . i got ya man.  
Ohh .. i got ya boyfriend  
. . i got ya man.  
Ohh .. i got ya boyfriend  
. . i got ya man.(Έκανε μια ανάποδη κώλο τούμπα και το κοινό χειροκρότησε. Η Κάρολαιν έσπρωξε την Χέιλι και άρχισε να τραγουδάει)

Shorty can't you see?  
he wants to be with me!  
i fought (Η Χέιλι την έκοψε με αγένεια)  
me and your man - we belong together  
i got everything he needs - babygirl he wants to me!  
(H Κάρολαιν με μια εντυπωσιακή κίνηση έκανε σπαγγάτο και μετά πήδηξε στον αέρα!Το κοινό είχε μείνει άφωνο .Η Κάρολαιν έκανε στην μπάντα την Χέιλι και τελείωσε αυτό που άρχισε.)  
he wants to be with meee  
i give him what he needs  
Shorty can't you see?  
he wants to be with me!

Το τραγούδι τελείωσε με την Κάρολαιν και την Χέιλι να τσακώνονται. Ο Στέφαν τις χώρισε. «Τι κανείς? Γίνεσαι ρεζίλι σε όλο το σχολείο.(το τηλέφωνο του χτύπησε)Μισό λεπτό (ναι, εντάξει έρχομαι.) Κάρολαιν, θα φύγω για λίγο και θα γυρίσω)» είπε ο Στέφαν και εξαφανίσθηκε στο πλήθος. Η Κάρολαιν βγήκε πάλι στην σκηνή. Η μουσική άρχισε να ηχεί: Κάρολαιν- excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
Χέιλι - uh hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Κάρολαιν - yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named? oh you know his name.  
Χέιλι - oh yeah defineately I know his name.  
Κάρολαιν - well I just want to let you that he's mine.  
Χέιλι - huh no no he's mine!  
Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Το τραγούδι συνεχίστηκε με το τραγούδι να παίζει με την Χέιλι και την Κάρολαιν να τσακώνονται. Μετά από αρκετή ώρα οι κριτές αποφάσισαν και έδωσαν τον φάκελο με τα αποτελέσματα στην Ζέτα. «Και η νικήτρια του διαγωνισμού….. θα ανακοινωθεί μετά τις διαφημίσεις.» Το πλήθος δυσανασχέτησε. Η Κάρολαιν έπαιρνε τηλέφωνο τον Στέφαν αλλά δεν το σήκωνε. Ο Στέφαν ήταν στο σπίτι του και καθόταν στον καναπέ με τον Ελάιζα όπου φιλιόντουσαν. «Αγνόησε την» είπε ο Ελάιζα ανάμεσα σε φιλιά. Ο Στέφαν πέταξε το τηλέφωνο κάτω όταν είδε να μπαίνει στο σπίτι ο Κλάους. Οι τρεις άντρες πάγωσαν με τον Κλάους να κλαίει και να βγαίνει από την εξώπορτα ενώ ο Στέφαν τον φώναξε πίσω.


End file.
